


五次彼得发现托尼很好欺负，一次他付诸行动

by FreakTruth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff, M/M, Top Peter Parker, and a little bit of smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: Five times Peter found out that Tony compromised easily and one time he took advantage of it.





	五次彼得发现托尼很好欺负，一次他付诸行动

1

彼得今天早上救下了一只兔子。

他走在路上的时候听见一个小女孩尖叫着类似于“凯蒂”的名字，顺着那个小女孩的视线，他看到一个粉色的笼子就在马路中央——里面是一只棕色的兔子，而一辆车的轮子离它只有不到一米的距离。

他没怎么思考就冲过去提起那个笼子跳到小女孩身边。小女孩欣喜地接过，打开了笼子，一只手拎着兔子的后颈，一只手托着兔子的屁股，把它搂在了自己怀里，对彼得道谢。

也就是那个时候，彼得瞧着那只兔子在女孩的怀中、毛发微微抖动，开始天马行空地想像，掐住兔子的后颈、俯视这小动物瑟缩在你手中会是种什么样的感觉？

现在他盯着托尼的手被自己的蛛丝捆在门把上，想着这个疑问大概是得到了解答。别怪彼得想象力丰富，实在是托尼棕色的头发让他想起那只同样是棕色的兔子。

托尼在那边等了半天却发现彼得一脸神游天外，气急败坏地咳嗽了几声。彼得立刻从对兔子的遐想中清醒过来，走过去帮托尼解开那些蛛丝。

他拉开那些极具韧性的蛛网，手指擦过托尼手腕的皮肤。托尼此刻离他很近，他微一抬眼就能清楚地看到托尼的五官。一处淤青嵌在托尼的右眼周，给他的刚毅硬生生地加上几分柔软易碎，像一朵受了伤却依然娇艳欲滴的玫瑰。彼得甚至不敢用力呼吸。

顺利地解开了蛛丝，彼得本以为要迎来一番说教，但托尼只是拍了拍彼得的肩膀就走了，他手上残留的核桃蜜枣面包的气味飘进彼得的鼻子里。

这个传说中的天才富翁兼超级英雄还挺好说话的。彼得看着自己手中拆下来的蛛丝，嘴角微微上扬，愉快的情绪像雨后春笋一样冒出来。

就连核桃蜜枣面包的味道也没那么难以忍受了。

 

2

彼得有时候觉得，钢铁侠金红色的盔甲就像一个待放的花苞，顽固地保护着里面珍贵的花蕊。而他更多的时候觉得，那盔甲是坚硬的蚌壳，守护着沉睡在其中的最后的干净和圣洁。

当盔甲打开时，彼得仿佛看见一朵花在他眼前盛开；而托尼走出来时，彼得仿佛看到阿芙洛狄忒降临于世。

从那个时候开始托尼在说什么彼得就听不太清了，直到他模糊地听到托尼说“如果你死了，我会觉得责任在我”，才恍然回过神来。他注视着托尼的眼睛，那双眼睛正如画中的阿芙洛狄忒一样，有着难以忽视的忧虑——那是出于他对世界的责任，也是他一切痛苦的根源。

“我要收回你的制服。”托尼疾言厉色。

彼得冷硬地抿着嘴，不打算争取什么。他不觉得自己做错了，可他知道托尼是在为他担心。

他干脆地掀开自己的衣角，把上身的制服脱了下来，少年已经成型的肌肉暴露在空气中，散发着强烈的荷尔蒙。他把制服拿在手中，走近托尼。

而托尼却好似是没料到少年这样强势的反应，有些被吓到，一步步后退着，都快回到他的盔甲里了。

“你，你不需要现在就把它给我。”托尼掩饰着自己本能的退缩，“等我找替换的衣服给你。”

彼得见托尼这个样子，明白过来情况有变，于是咧嘴笑了：“别怕，史塔克先生。”他感叹着托尼在有些时候还真是很好欺负，“雌性蜘蛛才会吃掉同类，”同时他用自己最灿烂的笑容伴随着最无辜的语气说道，“我不会吃了您的。”

他得到的回答是甩在他头上的一件宽大T恤，和喷在他脸颊上的盔甲启动时推进器产生的热气。

 

3

托尼张开嘴，连气都没吐出来就被佩珀的声音打断。

“没有咖啡，没有。”佩珀冲他摇着手指头，连头发丝都像在对托尼说“不”。她把一大叠文件堆在托尼桌上，监督他一一签了字，在这途中还掐断了托尼想说话的欲望五次，和他试图偷拿咖啡杯的动作十一次。

彼得就坐在旁边目睹这一切，感觉十分神奇。托尼很少任人宰割，也从不轻易妥协，可他现在在佩珀面前完完全全像个被家长说教的小孩子一样，一脸不甘又不敢还嘴。彼得想到当时在他的房间里拿着他的眼罩大喊“我看不见啦”的中年人，发觉时间从未将独属于孩童的任性和大胆从托尼身上剥夺。这让他如此特别。

佩珀得到了想要的，满意地准备离开，在走之前，她还叮嘱彼得看好托尼。

“你宁愿相信这个小屁孩都不愿意相信我？！”托尼控诉。

“我相信在对零食的自制力上你不及彼得的百分之一，看看你的小肚子，托尼。”佩珀不留情面地吐槽，踩着高跟下哒哒哒地走出了托尼的工作室。而彼得听到这话，不禁笑出声来，同时，蜘蛛感应也没让他忽略托尼摸向咖啡杯的手。

彼得立刻敏捷地把咖啡杯抽走，“我相信波茨女士的话是‘没有咖啡’，史塔克先生。”他拿出属于十五岁少年的招牌青春笑容，“而您绝对不想被别人说‘喜欢欺负小孩子’的。”

托尼的神情活像被人抢了食的松鼠，可他却没多说什么，只是转身投入工作之中。

彼得站在后面眯着眼睛看着他，再一次确认托尼在亲近的人面前就会非常容易妥协。

 

4

“拜托您了，史塔克先生。”彼得恳求地说，“毕业舞会要到了，梅婶不会跳男步，奈德不会跳舞，只有您能教我了。”托尼面对他讨好的眼神，竟然开不了口拒绝。

跳舞而已，对见惯各种社交场合的托尼·史塔克来说不过是小菜一碟，没什么难的。他松了口，却莫名觉得脊背发寒。

十分钟后托尼知道自己这不详之感是哪来的了。首先他只以为彼得想要他手把手地教他跳舞，所以他根本没料到彼得会牵住他的手，还搂住他的腰。

“你这是搞什么？”托尼瞪着彼得。

“您不应该跳女步来帮我适应舞步吗？”彼得的理所当然让托尼喉头一梗。

其次他忽略了彼得比他要矮这个事实，所以——

“搂着我的腰，帕克先生。”他克制住自己翻白眼的冲动。

“我在搂着您的腰啊，史塔克先生？”又是这种理所当然的无辜语气。

“那不是我的腰，那是我的屁股。”托尼第四十五次无比懊悔自己一时心软答应了彼得的请求。

“噢，对不起。”彼得表达着恳切的歉意，神态却镇定自若，好像完全不担心托尼会因此冲他发火。

托尼也确实只是咬了咬牙，继续着舞步。妥协，是的，彼得知道托尼总是很容易妥协。彼得嘴角露出一抹得逞似的笑容。

年长的人在音乐中配合着彼得的舞步，怀中肉体的实感让彼得确认这就是托尼在他的怀中，与他起舞。听起来真是匪夷所思，是吧？

彼得控制不住地又凑近一点，接着托尼胸前的纳米聚合器硌到了他的胸口。如果此刻星期五传来什么警报，托尼无疑会利用这个套上盔甲立刻飞走，而没带制服的彼得只能留在原地。彼得回想无数次他看着金红色的盔甲飞向天空的情景，一个自始至终就深深扎根在他脑中的念头此刻愈发野蛮地生长起来，甚至更加贪心。

我想和他相拥共舞，更想和他并肩飞翔。

 

5

音乐声震耳欲聋，灯光七彩斑斓，舞池中挤满年轻又鲜活的肉体，彼得他们的毕业派对非同凡响。而托尼此刻却没什么心情享受这些。

这是因为，他正忙着被彼得亲吻。至于为什么用“被”而不是“和”来表达接吻双方的关系，这大概是因为彼得冲过来只对他说了一句“史塔克先生有个姑娘在纠缠我我需要你的帮助”就不由分说地把自己的嘴唇印在了托尼的嘴唇上。

托尼试图挣脱来着，可彼得简直该死地有力。大概过了足足半分钟，彼得才松懈了力道。托尼反应过来，使劲推开了彼得。他用力擦着自己的嘴唇，手掌半掩在袖子中，整个人看起来不可思议地柔软。

“你不能，你不能为了气走一个姑娘，就，就这样拉过来随随便便什么人就亲——”他的声音还带着颤抖，却没什么怒气，仍然在消化被彼得强吻了的事实。

“不是随随便便什么人。”彼得平静地反驳，“我选择你，是因为我喜欢你（I have feelings for you），史塔克先生。”

托尼愣住了，他端起一杯果汁（无酒精派对，二十一岁以下不能饮酒，所以他也没办法说服自己这是彼得喝醉了说胡话，感谢美国）准备喝一口压压惊的手就这样僵在半空中。他沉默得足够久，久到他可以装作他已经忘了彼得对他说了什么一样走开，可这个时候彼得却好死不死地再次强调——

“我想做你的男朋友，史塔克先生。”年轻的面孔倔强地盯着他看。

“听着，孩子——”

“我已经成年了。”

“对，但你跟我比起来还是个小孩，所以你得听我说，”托尼拿出开董事会时的“我说的全都有道理”的神情，“你，你太小了，你不懂什么是——什么是感情，更不懂怎么去经营一段关系，这对你这个年龄的孩子来说太复杂了。”

“梅婶昨天做了很好吃的巧克力布朗尼。”彼得突兀地冒出这句话，托尼刚刚花了二十秒打好的腹稿就这样被打断，他有点不敢相信彼得就这样把关于“喜欢”的话题翻篇了，但还是松了口气地等着彼得的下文。

彼得继续说道，“我咬下去的第一口想的不是‘这真好吃’，而是‘史塔克先生一定会喜欢这个’。”彼得温柔地看着托尼，托尼张嘴想说点什么，而彼得飞快地再次开口：“求您别打断我，就这一次，别打断我，史塔克先生。”少年眼中急切涌动的情感让托尼闭上了嘴。

“我的文学老师换了新的香水，而我只能想到她的香水不如您身上的味道好闻。前几天奈德拉我一起去买模型，我脑子里却只有您金红色的盔甲。米歇尔约我出去，她戴了墨镜，我就只能想到您在电视上摘下墨镜对镜头飞吻的样子。梅婶让我去买牛奶，我买回来的却全是咖啡，因为我看着货架，脑子里就只剩下‘史塔克先生喜欢喝咖啡’，还有您和咖啡颜色一样的眼睛——”彼得自顾自地一股脑说着，比起对托尼剖白更像在自言自语，好像仓鼠对待瓜子那样如数家珍地细细描摹自己那些年少的悸动和爱恋。在最后，彼得深吸一口气，像在陷阱中挣扎一样苦恼又无助地说：“我不知道这算不算爱，史塔克先生，但我看什么都是你。我想把自己所有的快乐都和你分享，想替你承担所有的痛苦——”

“我，我想让你幸福，如果，如果你愿意让我这么做的话。”彼得结束了自己的话。

托尼的目光复杂，夹杂着感动、愧疚和一些说不清道不明的东西，彼得的话本不该引起他内心什么波澜，可彼得那么真诚，太阳在此刻的他旁边也要黯然失色。托尼想起少年对他的每一次称赞，想起少年每一次试探的接近和触碰。他想到自己，在面对这样的示好时本该紧紧闭合却诚实地打开了自己的坚硬外壳。彼得只是洒下了一把种子，是托尼放任那成长为参天大树。如果说有什么造成了今天这个局面，那也是他自己的放任。既然一开始便已城门大开，现在又何必欲盖弥彰？

托尼理清了思绪，整个人都轻松不少，“彼得，谢谢你。”他说。

这次换彼得愣住了。这算什么？是同意还是拒绝？

“我会很想尝尝梅婶的布朗尼。”托尼微笑着对彼得补充。彼得看到托尼的笑，半晌才明白过来托尼的意思。他也露出了笑容，这个笑容在他看到托尼张开双臂时开始放大。

“不来个拥抱吗，男朋友？”托尼对他眨眨眼睛。彼得扑过去，把自己生命中的刀光剑影和花团锦簇一并拥入怀中。

史塔克先生一如既往地好说话，彼得美滋滋地想。

而更好的是，彼得知道托尼也喜欢他，不仅仅是因为那个亿万富豪好说话而已。

 

+1

彼得压着托尼，一下一下地顶弄着身下软成一滩水的人。他肖想这副身体已久，如今得到了，吃到嘴里的到底是比看在眼里的美味可口千百倍。他的手掌抚过托尼汗湿的皮肤，没有克制力道地留下一个个指痕。

我的，彼得想着。我的玫瑰花蕊，我的阿芙洛狄忒。从此别人想要却得不到的，托尼的身上红尘和眸中烟火，全都属于他。他凝视托尼深陷情欲中的面容，心中欢喜难耐。

“告诉我，史塔克先生，告诉我您喜欢被我干。”彼得爱怜地亲吻托尼的小胡子，一边逼着托尼说出他想听的话。托尼总会妥协的，彼得知道这一点。

果不其然，在彼得几下用力的操干后，托尼哽咽着委委屈屈地开口：“我……呜……我喜欢，我喜欢被你干……”他受不了地伸直了脖子，因为彼得正好狠狠地操在了他的前列腺上。恐怕任谁也难以想象大名鼎鼎的托尼·史塔克会被比他小两轮的年轻人欺压。可这也是托尼自己养虎为患，怪得了谁？

“下次，我想看您穿比基尼，好吗？”彼得蹭着托尼的脖子，抽出自己粗长的性器，又再一次狠狠地插进去。托尼发出一声哀叫，“唔，好，好——”

彼得满足地笑了，他才不在乎托尼是不是听清了他在说什么，反正托尼答应了。他同时在心里那个“托尼观察记录”的小本子上默默记下——

托尼·史塔克真的很好欺负，尤其在床上。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 第五次强吻情节，请脑补KKBB，我不得不说当时看RDJ那个角色被强吻给我看硬了【你滚  
> 再次确认自己不适合写甜文【手动拜拜


End file.
